Meeting the Family Part 2
by razzy89
Summary: The King and Queen of Ferelden arrive for a visit at Skyhold. Some time after their visit, Rosy meets Cullen's sister, Mia.
1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, our friends become so close to us that they're almost like our family. There are people that even though they haven't talked for a long time, they still remain friends, even if the last time they talked, things didn't end well.

* * *

"When are they arriving?" asked Josephine, panicking.

"Tomorrow night" asnwered Leliana, she continued "Relax, Josie. The King and Queen have never liked anyone acting so highly around them"

"Easy for you to say" replied Josephine "You met the before they became the King and Queen"

Leliana laughed, Rosy asked

"Is it safe for her? To travel?"

"Inquisitor, Queen Julissa is only eight months pregnant" sighed Leliana.

There was a short silence, then Josephine said

"I guess I should go and prepare for their arrival. Leliana,would you come help me?"

"Of course" agreed Leliana, then both women left.

Rosy and Cullen stayed in the war room, quietly. She could tell something was bothering him, by the way he had reacted when Leliana had told them of the visit. He hadn't said anything, all he did was look at the map.

"Cullen?" asked Rosy, as she placed her hand on his. He looked up, meeting her gray eyes, she asked "Is everything all right?"

"No" Cullen sighed, and turned to see the map. He looked at where the mages tower in Ferelden used to be, he continued "We met when we were fourteen. He had been sent from Redcliffe. The two of us became friends, and we promised that we would protect others no matter what. When he left for the Wardens, I was angry, I thought that he was breaking our promise"

Rosy kept listening, he continued "The last I saw him was when he came to the Tower during the Blight. I was still angry at him, so I pretended not to know him"

"Did you keep in touch with him?" asked Rosy.

"No" answered Cullen, he added "After he left, he would sent me letters, but I never replied I wonder if he still thinks of me as a friend"

Rosy came around the table, and stood by him. She told him "Well then tell me if after ten years you still consider him one"

Cullen turned to her, then after a sigh said "Yes"

* * *

Skyhold woke early the next day, or at least Josephine woke them, to prepare for the arrival of the Fereldan Monarchs. Cassandra, who had arrived the previous night to visit, spend most of the time keeping Rosy company, as her three advisors each had something to do to welcome the visitors. Both women went to the tavern before the arrival, after a few drinks, Cassandra asked

"So...how are things going with Cullen?"

"Are you trying to dig into the 'Swords and Shields' story?" joked Rosy.

"Funny, as always" replied Cassandra, she added "I just thought that there will come a time where Divine Victoria won't be able to stall the Exalted Council. I was only asking about your plans after that"

"I haven't really thought about it" answered Rosy, she added "For now, our main focus in meeting with King Alistar and Queen Julissa"

"I see" said Cassandra, and continued "I briefly met the King before the Conclave was called. Leliana and I were looking for the Hero of Ferelden to lead us. The King seemed...quite distracted, she had left a few weeks before our arrival"

Before Rosy could say anything, a messenger came, he then told them

"The King and Queen of Ferelden are here!"

Both women stood up,and went to receive them, joining Cullen, Leliana, and Josephine at Skyhold's entrance. The Royal carriage had been escorted by Iron Bull and his Chargers. Alistar and Julissa got off the carriage, and stood in front of the Inquisition members.

"Your Highnesses, I am Ambassador Montilyet. I hope that the escort arranged was to your liking?" asked Josephine.

"It was Ambassador, thank you" answered Alistar, then Julissa interrupted

"It was a nice change from the Royal escort"

Julissa Cousland had long, black straight hair, black eyes, and a caramel skin was a bit taller than Rosy, and like the Inquisitor, was a beautiful woman.

"I knew you would say that Juli" laughed Leliana, as she stood by Rosy. She continued

"Anyways, this is Inquisitor Trevelyan. That is Seeker Penthagast, and Commander Cullen"

"It is nice to meet you all, I've heard so much!" Julissa said, then quickly put one of her hands in her forehead as she started to lose her balance.

"Love, are you all right?" asked Alistar, as he quickly grabbed one of her arms, and placed his other hand in her shoulder.

"I'm fine, just a little dizzy" Julissa answered.

Cullen went ahead and stood on the other side of Julissa, he said

"Support yourself in us, Your Highness. We'll take you inside so you can rest"

"Thank you Commander" Julissa thanked Cullen, as she put one of her hands on his shoulder.

Alistar looked at Cullen, and nodded his head. Both men then began to go to the great hall, with Leliana, Josephine, and Cassandra.

"Hey Boss, join us at the tavern when you have a free moment" yelled Bull, as he and his chargers went to the tavern.

Rosy then left to join the others at the great hall.

"Are you feeling better, Your Highness?" asked Rosy, as she came up to Julissa, who was sitting.

"Don't worry Inquisitor, it happens a lot" Julissa reassured her, giving her a friendly smile, she continued "Along with cravings and some intolerance to certain food and smells"

"And some morning sickness" joked Alistar.

"Perhaps I should take you both to your quarters, Your Highnesses" recommended Josephine.

"No! " interrupted Julissa, she added "I'm fine, Ambassador"

"Perhaps I should excuse myself then, I will be in my office if anyone needs me" said Josephine, and left to her office.

"Leliana, I must ask about the reports..." began to ask Cassandra, and Leliana interrupted

"Of the seekers! Of course. We'll be right back"

Both women left, leaving the Fereldan Monarchs with the Inquisitor and her Commander.

"It is good to see you are doing fine Commander" Julissa told Cullen.

"Thank you, Your Grace.I am happy to see that you and the King are well too" replied Cullen.

"Is it true you stopped taking lyrium?" asked Alistar.

"Yes" answered Cullen, he added "I am not longer a templar, after all"

"Are the both of you...cured from what made you Grey Wardens?" asked Rosy.

"Yes, thank you for your assistance in that matter, Inquisitor" Alistar thanked her "The curing process didn't just involve the potion. Julissa arrived to Denerim completetly cured, and took care of me while the taint was taken from me"

"How did you find the cure?" asked Rosy.

"I went to the Deep Roads shortlt after you did. I was joined by an elderly mage warden named Avernus, and by three of my first recruits ,Sigrun, Nathaniel, and Anders" explained Julissa.

"Anders..." started to ask Cullen, but Julissa interrupted

"Yes Commander, the mage that blew up the Chantry in Kirkwall. He joined me just as Hawke was on her way here"

"Have the two of them...?" tried to ask Rosy, who had always been curious about the love story of these two mages.

"Yes, they were in Denerim . They helped me in my treatment" answered Alistar.

"Anyways" continued Julissa "When we discovered the Cure, both Avernus and Anders made a few potions. The taint took about six months to disappear off my body. Alistar took about a year"

"I'm sure the treatment wasn't easy" assured Cullen.

"It wasn't" said Alistar, he added "The last weeks before the taint was completly gone were the worst. I was unconcious and feverish for about three weeks"

"How was leaving lyrium for you, Commander?" asked Julissa.

"It was hard, all I could keep thinking about as I stopped taking it is how much I wanted it" Cullen answered,then barely turned to Rosy, he continued "But I found a huge reason that helped me get past it"

"Good for you Commander" said Julissa, noticing how hard it was for him to not look at Rosy.

There was a brief silence, then Alistar asked

"Inquisitor...what are your plans after the Inquisition ends?"

Cullen turned to see his old friend, then turned to see Rosy, who answered "I don't know yet, Your Highness"

Before anyone could say anything, Leliana , Cassandra, and Josephine came back, and dinner was served. After dinner, there was more conversation, all about Julissa's pregnancy, a few hours later, evryone decided to go to sleep.

Once everyone retired for the night, Rosy went to Cullen's tower.

"Cullen..." said Rosy, as she came inside, she asked "Are you all right?"

Cullen was standing behind his desk when she came in, he went up to her, and held her.

"I'm fine" he said, still holding her, he continued "It's just...when the Queen asked you about your plans for the future..."

"I love you,Cullen. That dream you had...the one where I'm pregnant and our daughter is there...it's my dream too. I'm going to stay with you once the Inquisition ends, but you haven't told me what you have planned" interrupted Rosy.

Cullen gave her a quick kiss, then told her "It's a surprise"

* * *

Cullen woke earlier than usual the next day, he carefully got out of bed to not wake Rosy. He got dressed and went down to his desk, where there was a small, black box. He opened the box, and saw a beautiful diamond ring.

"Cullen..." he heard Rosy calling him.

"I'm down here" he answered, closing the small box and hiding it under some reports.

Rosy came down a few minutes later, with Cullen waiting by the ladder. He held her, as she put her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Rosy" he told her, still holding her.

" I love you too" she said, as she kissed him.

The two of them kissed for a while, shutting down everything around them. To the point to which neither of them heard the door open...

"Commander..." asked Alistar.

Cullen stopped kissing Rosy, and turned to Alistar, who looked at both of them, embarrassed.

"...I'm sorry, I..." tried to say Alistar, but Rosy interrupted

"I should leave. I'm sure our Ambassador will start looking for me soon...Your Highness"

Rosy left, then Alistar said

"So the rumors were true...You and the Inquisitor..."

"We are in love, Your Highness" replied Cullen, he asked "Is there anything I can help you with?"

"Cullen...I do not think we should hide behind titles. There is a stronger reason as to why I am here other than the negotiations between the Crown and the Inquisition" explained Alistar.

"Very well. What can I do for you?" asked Cullen.

"Once the Iquisition is over, I want you to come to Denerim. I have secured a title for you in Court" answered Alistar, he continued "I want you to become the Commander of the army of Ferelden"

"What hapenned to your old Commander?" asked Cullen.

"After a really short time of being given the title, she became pregnant with my child" replied Alistar.

Cullen walked behind his desk, and starred out his window, he asked

"What made you think I would agree to that?"

"In politics, there are no friends or family. Julissa's brother, Fergus, has supported me throughout these years. He and Eamon are the only ones that tell me things the way they are, but my brother in law lives in Highever. As for Eamon...I have always had the feeling he tells me what I want to hear. After the attempt on my life by the cultists, I realized that the assassins' could not have arrived without help, and now it is not just my life at stake. I must protect Julissa and our child no matter what, but I need someone that will tell me everything that there is to tell me, no matter how hard it is to hear. Cullen...I need a friend in my Court to help me keep the most important things in my life safe"

"I have planned a future for me and Rosy. I...I'm going to ask her to marry me. Then we are going to move to the lands that were given to me by Divine Victoria" Cullen told Alistar.

"Cullen...please think about it. You will need funding for your clinics, if you accept my offer, you will have it. I'm asking you as a friend...even after all these years, I always thought of you as my friend, as a brother" replied Alistar.

"I guess...we both have kept our promise" said Cullen, he added "We both have fought for the survival of Thedas, protecting the ones who made it possible"

"We both played our parts in history, but Julissa believes something worse is coming. She thinks that there is a greater danger coming that will be worse than anything that has happenned. She believes that Thedas will once again need an army, and that we must be ready" Alistar explained.

"Forgive me for asking, but you believe her?" asked Cullen.

Alistar laughed, he then answered "When you marry her, you'll know the answer to that question"

"I think I'm already onto that" said Cullen, laughing.

Suddently, one of Leliana's messengers came in, running. She said

"Comander, have you seen...Your Highness...your wife...the baby's coming!"

Both men left the tower, and ran to the chambers where the King and Queen were staying. By the time they arrived, Leliana told Alistar

"The healers and the inquisitor are inside"

"Your Highness...your Royal Guard has arrived" Josephine joined them, as the four of them went inside.

"I cant deal with them now Ambassador" replied Alistar, and moved to his wife's side, who was lying down on the bed, he told her "Love..."

"Where were you? " asked Julissa, looking at him as he took her hand.

"Taking care of a personal problem" replied Alistar, he added " But I'm here now"

"Our baby's coming" she whispered as he kissed her forehead.

Alistar smiled at her,placing his forehead on hers.

"Commander, Inquisitor, Leliana...we should wait outside. There are too many people here" recommended Josephine.

"Your Highness, I need you to leave too " said the healer.

"No...this is my wife and child!" yelled Alistar,standing up.

"Alistar" whispered Julissa, as she took his hand. He turned to see her, she told him "It's all right. We'll be fine"

"Since you have told the King he can't be here, I would like to remain" suggested Leliana

The healer nodded her head. Rosy had been by Julissa's side since she was brought there, but when she moved to leave

"Can Inquisitor Trevelyan remain too?" asked Julissa.

The healer sighed, then answered "Yes"

Rosy looked at Cullen, surprised, the healer added " You have to leave now, the babies are coming"

"Babies?" asked Alistar.

"Alistar...she just told me we're having twins" Julissa told him, groaning.

"You have to leave now!" the healer insisted.

Cullen looked at Rosy, who nodded her head. Josephine approached Alistar, who kept looking at Julissa.

"Your Highness..." tried to say Josephine, but Alistar walked out of the room, with both Josephine and Cullen walking after him. Once outside, Josephine added "Your Highness, I will see that your Royal Guard are taken care of"

"Thank you, Ambassador" Alistar thanked her, then Josephine left.

Shortly after Josephine left, Alistar stood up, and began to pace. Cullen had been standing by the door to the chambers all along.

"How did you two meet?" Cullen asked Alistar, after he froze as Julissa started screaming.

"We met at Ostagar, about twelve years ago" Alistar answered,then laughed softly, he began tp pace again, he continued "I couln't believe how beautiful she was, I was attracted to her from the first moment I met her. I remember the emptiness I saw in her eyes, it was almost like she was dead deep down. The man that recuited us both into the Grey Wardens told me what had happenned to her family"

"The massacre of the Couslands" said Cullen.

Alistar nodded his head, he continued "We both survived Ostagar, and as we kept going forward, we fell in love. We both had lost everything, but had found each other in the darkness. You know, I didn't want to be King, Julissa said that I would be a good King because I was a good man and treated everyone equally. She put me forward as King in the Landsmeet, also announcing that we would get married"

Julissa kept screaming, as Cassandra arrived with...

"Fergus" said Alistar,as Julissa's older brother approached.

"How is she?" asked Fergus.

"She's having twins" answered Alistar, he added "She's in there, but I wasn't allowed to stay. I'm going crazy"

"Well, if you don't stop pacing, you're going to make a hole on the ground" joked Fergus, then added "You need to calm down, Alistar. You getting nervous is not going to help, you'll see them soon"

"I must excuse myself, the Ambassador asked me to help her with the Royal guard" Cassandra told Cullen.

"Thank you for escorting me here, Seeker Penthagast" Fergus thanked her, as she left.

"Fergus..this is Commander Rutherford. Commander, this is my brother..." began to say Alistar, but was interrupted when Leliana came out.

"Spymaster..." tried to say Cullen.

"The both of them are healthy, you three may go in now" smiled Leliana.

The three men went inside the room, where Julissa had one of her twins, and Rosy was carrying the other. Alistar went to Julissa as soon as he went in,he sat in front of her as she told him

"It's a boy and a girl!"

Alistar kissed her cheek, then looked at his son, who had his mother's black hair and light caramel skin tone, but he had his father's brown eyes and nose. Rosy brough him the other twin, she said "Your daughter, Your Highness"

Rosy carefully gave Alistar his daughter, who had his light brown hair and his brown eyes, but had Julissa's skin young King looked at both his children,he turned to Julissa,then said "After all this years...we finally have a family. You did it...and not just one, but two!"

"Mother would be so proud of you" Fergus said, approching them.

"Thanks Fergus" Julissa told him.

After Rosy gave Alistar his daughter,she went and stood by Cullen, who kept looking at his old friend with his family. Rosy grabbed his hand, he then also grabbed hers.

"Your Highnesses, Teyrn. The Inquisitor and I will excuse ourselves. Congragulations" said Cullen.

"If you need anything, I'm sure that the healer will let us know" Rosy told them.

"Of course Inquisitor, I will see to it that the Queen and her children will be properly cared for" agreed the healer.

"Thank you" Rosy thanked the healer, then left with Cullen.

The two of them walked quietly, going towards her chambers.

"Rosy..." said Cullen,as they went inside her chamber, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Yes Cullen?" Rosy sighed, as he started kissing her neck.

"I want not just one of them " Cullen answered, he continued "I want to father as many as the Maker sends us, just not yet. I want us to be together after the Inquisition, I want us to have a family"

"Me too" giggled Rosy, then asked "How did things go with the King?"

Cullen sighed, then told her "Let's go upstairs, and I'll tell you"

He let go of her,and both of them went upstairs. The two of them sat in the small sofa after they got a bottle of wine and two glasses.

"Well, how did it go?" asked Rosy.

"It went really well, the two of us talked about the lives we've had, and how we kept the promise we made. I'm really glad we got to talk, it seems that after all these years, we still considered each other friends"

"That's wonderful!" Rosy laughed.

"Yes it is, apparently, we both have also met the same future" Cullen chuckled.

"Which is?" Rosy teased.

"We both fell in love with the women that have saved Thedas, we both have been very lucky indeed" Cullen explained.

Rosy smiled at him, then kissed his cheek as she wrapped her arms around his neck. He hugged her around her waist and kissed her.

"I love you Cullen" Rosy told him, as she gasped for air.

"I love you too" he said, also catching his breath.

The two of them stayed in each others arms for some time before they decided to go to sleep. Rosy was able of going to sleep quickly, but Cullen couldn't. He kept picturing Rosy carrying the princess of Ferelden, thinking about how beautiful she looked, and about how much he wanted to see her carrying their child. He then remembered the dream he had months ago, where he was carrying their daugher and she was pregnant, and was happy to know that she also dreamt of a family with him after the Inquisition.

* * *

Oden and Ellie were the names picked for the prince and princess of Ferelden, who became the new center of attenttion in Skyhold for the weeks that The Royal family and their escort stayed.

At the same time, the negotiatios beween the Crown and the Inquisition were successful, with the first thing on their plan was to follow Jason Trevelyan's idea of schools for young mage children and to find mages that didn't have a home a place to stay. Alistar thought it would be good if a nation took an iniciative at a change before the Divine approved of the plan, and with Cassandra's help, the new order of Seekers was going to help make sure mages would be safe.

The Royal family of Ferelden remained in Skyhold for about three weeks, Josephine had arraged for Iron Bull and his chargers to help their escort take them to Denerim. The healer that had helped Julissa give birth was also asked to go to Denerim, to which the young mage agreed.

"Thank you for everything, Ambassador" Julissa thanked Josephine, with her daugher in her arms as they walked towards the Royal carriage.

"We were happy to have you all here, Your Highness" replied Josephine, then added " I'm afraid I must leave right away"

"Of Course Ambassador" Julissa nodded, knowing that Josephine had a lot of work.

"Thank you for everything, Inquisitor" Julissa thanked Rosy, who had young Oden in her arms, she added " Especially for helping me with these two"

Rosy smiled, nodding her head. Julissa turned to see Alistar, who was speaking with Cullen. Rosy also turned to see both men, Julissa continued

"I'm glad he survived and found happinness, he seemed so broken the last time I saw him. Alistar was upset because he believed that he hadn't done enough to help him"

"Cullen refused to talk about it when we first met" Rosy told her "One day, he told me everything. He was going through a withdrawal and was on the verge of going back to it"

"But you helped him through it, didn't you?" asked Julissa.

"I couldn't bear seeing the man I was falling in love with suffer. There was no way I was going to lose him to lyrium" Rosy answered.

Julissa turned to her, then turned back to see both men

"That's what I kept telling myself when the nightmares came" Julissa chuckled "I wasn't going to let the taint take any of us easily" she sighed, and turned to see Oden, then Ellie "Now that I have these two, I am happy I never gave up" she turned to see both men, who were still talking, she added "I am so glad those two are friends again"

"As am I" Rosy said, as Oden slept in her arms.

In the meantime...

"Cullen, thank you for everything" Alistar said, as both him and Cullen stood in front of the steps to the keep, he added "I am glad Julissa convinced me to come out here"

"She convinced you?" joked Cullen.

"Remeber when I told you that twelve years ago I didn't want to be King?" asked Alistar, then continued "I used any excuse I could to not spend time at Denerim in Court. Julissa and I would take trips quite frequently. When the nighmares started, she taught me about politics, then left to find the Cure. When we discovered she was pregnant, there were words in Court about political marriages, the nobility began to try to engage our child to theiirs"

"But you have a problem with that" Cullen told him.

"Could you imagine your life without her, Cullen? What if her parents had married her off instead of sending her to the Conclave?" asked Alistar, he continued "I fell in love with Julissa before I was even considered to be King. We got married because we were in love, and I would love my children also marry for that reason"

"I guess you're right" Cullen agreed "I can't imagine a future without her" he turned to see Rosy, who was carrying Oden and speaking with Julissa as both women looked at them.

"As can't I" Alistar agreed, also turning to both women, he added "Her brother told me about her engagement to Sebastian Vael. Cullen, you have my full support in case he tries anything against either of you"

"Thank you, Alistar" Cullen thanked him.

There was a short silence, then Alistar asked "When will you propose?"

"I don't know yet. I haven't even told my family that I'm in love with her" Cullen answered.

"I'm sure that they heard the rumors" joked Alistar.

"Just as you did, my friend" Cullen laughed.

Both men laughed, then Alistar continued

"Anyway, we came to get away from Court. Julissa wanted to give birth at a peaceful place, without the nobility breathing down our necks. She contacted Leliana, and she with the Ambassador arranged everything"

"I'm glad the Bull and his chargers got you here safely" Cullen told him.

"As do I. They remind me of the people that helped us during the blight. I'm happy that they will help escort us back to Denerim" replied Alistar.

"I'm sure that once you get there, the nobles won't leave you alone" said Cullen.

"You're right, they won't" agreed Alistar, then added "Cullen...please promise me you will think about my offer. After everything, I'm not sure I could trust anyone but you"

"All right" answered Cullen, he added "I promise I will think about it"

Both men approached Julissa, Rosy and Leliana, who had joined them.

"Are you ready, love?" asked Alistar, as he took his son from the Inquisitor.

"Yes" answered Julissa, then answered "Try not to wake him. The Inquisitor just put him to sleep"

"Inquisitor, thank you for your help" Alistar thanked Rosy, who nodded her head, smiling.

"Are we ready to go yet?" asked Fergus, who arrived with Cassandra.

"Yes, brother. Seeker, will you be joining us?" asked Julissa.

"Yes" answered Cassandra, she added "I have sent word to other seekers to meet me at Highever"

"I'm sure that's what it is" Leliana teased Cassandra, who blushed slightly.

"Anyway, I will be back in a few weeks" said Cassandra.

"All right, have fun Cassandra" Rosy joked.

Cassandra left as Julissa and Alistar, with their twins, got in the carriage. Fergus was placed in charge of the Royal escort, so he also left as Bull came up to Rosy.

"Well then...I guess I'll see you guys later" said Bull.

"Yes, thank you for all your help" Leliana told him.

Bull left, joining Fergus and Cassandra at the front after closing the carriage's door. After getting in his horse, they began to lead the carriage away. Rosy, Cullen, and Leliana stayed until they were gone. Leliana left once the carriage was out of sight, with both Rosy and Cullen remaining.

"Did things go all right with the King?" Rosy asked.

Cullen came behind her, and wrapped his arms around her. After kissing the back of her head, he answered "It all went well. It turns out he always considered me a friend as I considered him. He offered me his support in case your bethrothed tries anything against us. How did you get along with the Queen?"

"She's a great woman. I'm glad I got to meet her" answered Rosy, she continued "Her children are adorable, I hope I see them again"

"You care for them, don't you?" chuckled Cullen.

"I saw them being born" Rosy told him, she added "I fell in love with them"

After a short silence, Cullen asked

"How do you think ours will look like?"

"They'll problably have your curls, you know" Rosy teased.

"And your black hair" Cullen joked.

"I suppose we will have to wait until we have them" Rosy said.

Cullen chuckled as Rosy sighed, then remembered what Alistar had told him about not wanting to be King, and about how he had to do it, not just for the good of Ferelden, but for his future family. Cullen knew that his clinic would be a great way to help others, but he also knew that he had to do something for the future of his family.


	2. Chapter 2

Two months passed since the Royal visit to Skyhold, and although at first Cullen had given really hard thought to Alistar's offer, eventually he began to forget it. Although there were no more rifts, the Inquisition was asked from both Orlais and Ferelden to help rebuild what Corypheus had left behind, and paperwork took more of the advisor's and the Inquisitor's time than anything.

Even though Rosy and Cullen barely had any free time, they were able to spend most nights together in either his tower or her chambers. One night, Rosy got a letter from Jason,who was organizing the mages of the Free Marches to go to Ferelden, when Cullen came into her chambers...

"Is that a letter from your family?" asked Cullen.

"It's Jason" Rosy answered, she added "He sends his regards"

She put the letter down as Cullen put his hands on her shoulders, and kissed her head.

"Any news?" asked Cullen.

"He's organizing the mages to start his schools, his plan is getting so much support that the past Grand Enchanter Fiona has contacted him"

"I'm sure that with Cassandra's new methods in the Seekers, mages will be happier" Cullen told her.

"As long as mages, like my brother, find the happiness everyone deserves, I'm sure they won't turn to blood magic" Rosy reassured him.

"I'm sure Leliana will agree" Cullen laughed, then asked "Did he sent her a letter too?"

"He writes more to her than to me" Rosy joked, then asked "Have you heard from Cassandra?"

"She's been in South Reach for a few weeks, she might arrive in the next few days" Cullen answered her.

"I wonder how things turned out between her and Lord Cousland" Rosy told him,as she stood and went to sit in her bed.

"Me too" agreed Cullen, as he sat by her, and held her.

"Cullen, have you heard from your family?" asked Rosy.

"Yes, Mia and I write to each other quite frequently" Cullen answered.

"You haven't told them about us, have you?" asked Rosy.

"No" Cullen answered, he added "I feel like it's not something that I could tell them in a letter"

"You want to see their reaction, don't you?" teased Rosy.

"Not just that" Cullen told her, he continued "It's been so long since I saw them, I don't know when I'm going to see them again"

"You should go see them" Rosy suggested.

"I will..." Cullen began to say, then added "...but I want you to come with me"

Rosy looked at him in the eyes, surprised, she asked "What?"

"I want you to come with me to see my siblings" said Cullen.

"When will we leave?" asked Rosy after a short silence.

"When Cassandra arrives, in the next few days" answered Cullen.

"All right" Rosy sighed, she added "I would love to meet your family, Cullen"

Rosy woke the next day to find Cullen gone. She awoke and got dressed, finding her breakfast with a note on her desk. The note said

"Rosy,

went to my office, come by when you can.

Love, Cullen

by the way, I made you your breakfast. I hope you like my cooking"

Rosy smiled, then ate, taking her time. She sat at her desk, reading the letters she hadn't opened the day before. Everything was fine until she got to the last letter, which had the Vael family seal. Rosy opened it, nervously, and read it. When she finished, she left to Cullen's arrived to his tower, and found another note on his desk, which said

"Rosy,

I'm waiting at the battlements

Love, Cullen"

As for Cullen, he had made up his mind when he got to his office. He looked for the ring he had bought for Rosy, and decided that he would propose where they had first revealed their feelings. He decided to leave her another note on his desk and went on to the battlements, where he waited for about an hour.

"Cullen..." Rosy said, as she approached him, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Good morning" Cullen told her, hugging her, then asked "Did you enjoy your breakfast?"

"Yes I did" Rosy giggled, then added "I have some news"

"What is it?" asked Cullen.

Rosy looked at him straight in his eyes, then said "I'm not engaged anymore. Sebastian Vael wrote, he says he can't marry someone who supports Hawke and Anders"

"I'm sure he won't be happy to hear that King Alistar and Queen Julissa have also helped him" Cullen joked.

"Luckly, the King hates politics" Rosy joked.

"He actually does" Cullen laughed, then added "I never thought that what Anders and Hawke did would ever help me in either way"

"It helped you become the Commander of the Inquisition, it is because of their actions that Cassandra recruited you" Rosy told him.

"And if she hadn't defended you before the Chantry, we possibly wouldn't be standing here now" Cullen replied, then asked "Have you realized that if it wasn't for Cassandra, we problably wouldn'tbe here?"

"Yes" Rosy answered, as she kissed his cheek.

Cullen then kissed her, holding her tighter. Rosy felt like if he wasn't hugging her, she would problably float away. The couple stopped kissing when they heard someone clearing their throat, they turned to see Cassandra, with a woman beside her.

"Cullen...is that you?" asked the woman, who had golden, curly, long hair, she was thin and was a bit shorter than Cassandra, she was wearing a dark blue dress.

"Mia?" asked Cullen, as he let go of Rosy.

"Yes, my brother. It's me" said Mia, running towards Cullen and hugging him.

Both siblings hugged, and after letting go, Cullen said

"Mia, this is..."

"Inquisitor Trevelyan, it's so nice to finally meet you" Mia smiled at Rosy, she added "I'm Mia, I've heard so much about you"

"I..." smattered Rosy, not knowing what to say, she added "Please, just call me Rosy"

Mia smiled, not knowing what to say. She didn't want to make Rosy feel uncomfortable after having seen her and her brother kissing.

"Could you come with me, Rosy?" Cassandra asked, she continued "I need your help with something"

"Of course" agreed Rosy, she said "Excuse me"

Both Rosy and Cassandra left, when they were gone, Mia said

"I had heard the rumors, but I didn't think they were true"

"Mia I..." tried to say Cullen, but Mia continued

"I can't believe you didn't tell me Cullen"

"It's not something I could have just written in a letter, Mia" Cullen explained.

"I guess you couldn't. You have always been shy" Mia joked, she asked "So tell me, how long have the two of you been together?"

"Two years" Cullen sighed, then told her "I'm going to ask her to marry me"

"You what?!" asked Mia

"I love her, Mia, and I want to spend my life with her" Cullen told her, he added "I see myself having a family with her"

"She's of noble birth, Cullen, what will her family say?" asked Mia.

"They were against it at first, but thanks to her brother, they accepted our relationship" Cullen answered.

"Her brother? The mage that spoke to the King and Queen?" asked Mia.

"Yes" Cullen laughed.

"I'm so proud of you, Cullen" Mia told him.

In the meantime, Cassandra and Rosy headed to the War Room, once there, Rosy told her "Thank You, Cassandra"

"Of course, Rosy." nodded Cassandra "I thought Cullen had told his siblings about you two"

"I'm not sure it's easy for him to write to his family about this. I actually had a hard time writing to Jason about it" Rosy explained, then asked "How did things go with te King and the Queen?"

"It all went well. They arrived at Denerim completly fine" answered Cassandra.

"And the Teryn of Highever?" asked Rosy.

"Rosy, nothing has happenned between him and I. I called some Seekers to meet me in Highever so we could go to South Reach" answered Cassandra.

"I thought there was something between you two" Rosy said.

"No, he merely offered his help" Cassandra told her, she added "He's more into women that wear dresses"

"Well, I can't really imagine you with a dress" Rosy joked.

"Remeber when Dorian did?" asked Cassandra.

Both women laughed, then the door opened. Leliana and Josephine came in, and Leliana asked "What are you two laughing at?"

"I'm trying to picture Cassandra in a dress" answered Rosy.

"That could be easily arranged" joked Josephine.

"I will tell you what I told Dorian" said Cassandra, she added "Keep using your imagination"

The four women laughed, then Josephine told them

"I must tell you something about Varric"

"What is it?" asked Rosy.

"He has been appointed as the new Viscount of Kirkwall" answered Josephine.

"I wonder what the King of Starhaven wii try next" commented Cassandra.

"Well, he has broken his engagement with Rosy due to her supporting Hawke" said Leliana, then added after seeing Rosy's surprised face "I am the Spymaster, remember?"

"I keep thinking if Hawke and Anders have already found each other again" Cassandra told them.

"You didn't see him in Denerim?" asked Leliana, and after everyone turned to see her, she continued "He's in the Royal Palace, he is under protection from the Crown due to his help with the Queen's journey. He has been helping care for the Prince and the Princess along with Carver Hawke. The two of them are waiting for Hawke, who is in her way back from the Anderfells"

"Does the Chantry know that he's there?" asked Rosy.

"Yes, but the Chantry in Ferelden remembers how Julissa saved us from the Blight. They're only focus is to help others, as Mother Giselle inspired them" answered Leliana.

"Why would the Queen be helping him?" asked Cassandra.

"Because they're friends, Cassandra. Julissa is one of the few who knew him before he merged with that spirit. Juli told me during her visit that since they met, he has saved her life many times" explained Leliana.

"And what of Carver Hawke?" asked Rosy.

"Apparently, both him and Anders were cured of the Taint. The two of them did help Julissa find the cure anyways" answered Leliana.

"Where is Hawke now?" asked Josephine.

"Highever, according to the scouts" replied Leliana.

"Well then, that is another couple getting together" said Rosy, looking at Cassandra, who had always been curious about the romance of Irysia Hawke and Anders.

"I heard it was a really romantic relationship" replied Cassandra, then added "Kind of like you and the Commander"

"By the way Inquisitor, I heard your sister in law had come to see him" Josephine teased.

"Josephine, we're not married yet" Rosy said, quickly.

"Yet?..."joked Cassandra.

Rosy started to blush, she had never though about marrying Cullen, but she had imagined having a family with him.

"So, Inquisitor?" asked Leliana, teasing "How is the Commander?"

"I don't know what you mean" answered Rosy.

"But you do...there are mornings in which your smile is too big for your face" joked Cassandra.

"So I guess he must be good" laughed Josephine.

"Come on Rosy" insisted Leliana, then added "You know, I also asked Julissa this about Alistar"

"Leliana!" yelled Josephine, she added "I can't believe you asked the Queen that..."

"She wasn't the Queen at the time" replied Leliana, then turned to Rosy, and asked "Well?"

"I don't think I should answer that" answered Rosy.

"Did the Queen answered that?" asked Cassandra.

Leliana nodded her head, then Cassandra asked again "What did she say?"

"I will tell you if Rosy tells us" teased Leliana.

"I'm not sure I want to know" said Rosy, and left the War Room, blushing.

"Leliana...?" asked Josephine.

Leliana smiled, then said "She said she was happy with him"

After Rosy left the War Room, she went to the garden. She sat in one of the benches and closed her eyes. She breathed slowly, trying to forget how embarrassed she got when Leliana asked her about how Cullen was. She stayed like that for a while, almost smelling the elfroot she had planted months ago.

"Inquisitor? Are you all right?" asked Mia, as she had approached her.

"Yes" answered Rosy, opening her eyes.

"May I?" asked Mia, pointing to the other side of the bench.

"Of course" replied Rosy.

Mia sat by her, then said "Cullen had to meet with his second in command, but introduced me to Mother Giselle before going to his office"

"I see" said Rosy, not knowing what to say.

"Inquisitor, I..." tried to say Mia, but Rosy told her

"Rosy"

"All right, Rosy. I just want to ask about you and my brother. He seems to have been through much, and I don't want to see him get hurt" explained Mia.

"I love him, with all my heart" said Rosy.

"Good" Mia replied, then added "I'm so glad that after everything that has happenned to him, he has found happinness"

"Did he tell you what has happenned to him?" asked Rosy.

"No" answered Mia, she continued "But I heard about his time in the Tower during the Blight, and about Kirkwall. I could tell how he was changing from his letters, how angry he felt by the way he expressed himself through them, until I received a letter shortly after you all arrived here. I could tell that he was changing, that he was happier, especially when he would write about you. It all started with 'she's a kind and great woman' then it became 'she's so beautiful', I had heard of the rumors, but I didn't think they were true"

"I'm sorry you had to find out this way" said Rosy.

"I'm not" laughed Mia, then added "I'm sure he would have told us about you after marrying you"

"Actually, we were planning on going to South Reach once Cassandra came back" Rosy told her.

"I'm so glad I came then, I'm sure our two younger siblings would not have stopped teasing him about you two" joked Mia.

"I'm sure that would have been easier for him than losing a game of wicked grace to our Ambassador" laughed Rosy.

"I didn't think he was a card player" Mia told her.

"He's not" replied Rosy, she added "He got carried away that one time"

"What happenned?" asked Mia.

"He bet his clothes " Rosy laughed.

Both women laughed, then Mia said "I now know why he's not a card player"

"I had to bring him his clothes later that night, all he kept telling me was to stop laughing" giggled Rosy.

"I'm almost afraid to ask what happenned next" Mia told Rosy.

"Well, he ended up getting dressed, then the two of us talked all night" Rosy replied.

"Just talked?" asked Mia.

"Yes" said Rosy, she added "We had just come from the Ball at the Winter Palace, all we did was talk about what would happen next"

Mia studied her, then decided to ask her

"Rosy...if my brother asked you to marry him, would you accept?"

"Yes, I would" answered Rosy, she added "I can't see my future without him. I want to spend my life with him"

"Even though he might not be able to give you what you grew up with as a noblewoman?" asked Mia.

Rosy turned to her, and breathing loudly, she answered "Yes. I do not need any of the luxuries I had before I came here. I don't care about a title in the nobility, and after the people we met in the Winter Palace, I'm glad that I left that life behind"

"Cullen was telling me about that, and about how much he hated being there" smiled Mia "He told me how the nobles acted so carelessly to what was happening out told me that their 'game' is mainly based in lying and in appearances, and about how most nobles don't care for anything but themselves"

"At least the King and Queen of Ferelden aren't like that" said Rosy.

"They really aren't. I remember the first time I saw them after the Blight. We were so surprised to see how the King looked at his wife, we couldn't believe how much in love they were. The two of them care for the people much more than for the nobility, they look at everyone equally" exlpained Mia.

"My father has always said that a person is judged on how they treat their family, that home is not a place where people are worried about appearances" Rosy told her, she added "The King is still in love with his wife and loves his children very much"

"We were all happy to hear about the Prince and Princess" Mia said, then asked "Rosy, Can you tell me more about the Winter Palace?"

"I though Cullen told you about it" answered Rosy.

"I get the feeling he didn't tell me everything" replied Mia.

Rosy told her everything that happenned, not leaving out how Cullen was being followed by few nobles.

"Now I know why he hated that mission" Mia laughed, after hearing how a noble touched her brother inapproperly.

"There you both are" said Cullen, aproaching them, he asked "What's so funny?"

"Rosy was telling me about the Winter Palace" giggled Mia.

"Rosy...what did you tell her?" asked Cullen.

"Everything!" laughed Rosy.

Both women laughed as Cullen begin to blush, Mia chuckled "Now I know why you love Orlesian parties"

"Love, it wasn't that bad, just remember the terrace" teased Rosy.

"Well, I hope we don't have to deal with the Orlesian nobility any time soon" said Cullen, then added "The reason I was looking for both of you is because the Ambassador had a special dinner cooked for tonight, and it is being served in the Grand Hall just now"

The three of them went to the Grand Hall, where the three of them kept talking. Cullen was so happy that Mia was there, and that she and Rosy were getting along great. As for Mia, she was so glad that even after everything that her brother had been through, he had found a great woman that loved him and made him happy, and that someday would be his wife.


End file.
